The Glee Couples Collection
by St.berry is my OTP
Summary: A collection of one shots with various glee couples and different songs. rry Faberry Pezberry Ryley some jarley some finnchel
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do a collection of one shots featuring my favorite couples on Glee and different songs. I hope you like it and feel free to send me suggestions! Just tell me your favorite couple and the song you want! Don't forget to review and favorite! I don't own Glee or we are Never Ever Getting Back Together. All rights go to Fox and Taylor Swift! Enjoy!

Marley is never getting back together with Jake

The final bell just rang and that means it's time for Glee club! Usually Marley looks forward to glee club because it's her favorite part of the day. Ever since her break up with Jake it's kind of hard to enjoy it!

I'm just about to enter the choir room when I see _him _from the corner of my eye. He sees me and walks over to where I'm standing.

"Hey Marls" he says smiling innocently.

"Don't call me that," I snapped "only people who really love me can call me that."

"Look Marley if you give me a second chance you'll see that I do love you." Jake said.

"I wish that I could say the same but I'd be lying! I don't love you anymore so please just leave me alone" I said.

I made my way into the choir room and sat down as far away from Jake as possible. Mr. Schuster came in and asked if anyone had a song ready for their latest assignment. I raise my hand and gives me the floor.

"This song is for a certain ex-boyfriend who can't take a hint." I announce before the beat to We Are Never Ever Getting back together starts playing.

**I remember when we broke up the first time **

**saying "this is it, I've had enough" cause **

**like we hadn't seen each other in a month **

**when you said you needed space what? **

**then you come around again and say **

"**baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna**

**change, trust me." remember how that **

**lasted for a day? I say "I hate you," we **

**break up, you call me I love you. Ooh, **

**we called it off again last night but ooh **

**this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you **

When I got to the chorus I walked over and stood right in front of Jake and started singing

**We are never ever ever getting **

**back together we are never ever ever**

**getting back together. you go talk to your **

**friends, talk to my friends, talk to me but **

**we are never ever ever ever getting back **

**together like ever. **

**I used to think that we were forever **

**so he calls me up and hes like, " I still love **

**you" and I'm like, I mean this is exhausting.**

**you know, like we are never getting back **

**together like ever we ooh **

**getting back together we ooh getting **

**back together you go talk to your friends**

**talk to my friends, talk to me but we are **

**never ever ever ever getting back together. **

As I sit down I feel a new found confidence come over me. I glance over and the look on Jakes face is priceless. Mission accomplished, Marley.


	2. Jarley

Here's another inspired Jarley one shot. This is the song I think Marley should've sung after finding out about Jake. I don't own Glee or Taylor Swifts White Horse.

Marley Rose was absolutely devastated. She feels like her heart could break into tiny pieces. She just doesn't understand why Jake would cheat on her, she thought he loved her. She just feels like screaming at the top of her lungs. When she gets to the auditorium she breaks down and starts crying uncontrollably. Once she calms down she looks out into the empty auditorium. She stares at an empty seat in the front row, almost as if imagining that Jake is sitting there she starts singing.

** Say you're sorry, that face of an angel **

** comes out just when you need it to**

** as I paced back and forth all this time**

** cause I honestly believed in you **

** holding on the days drag on **

** stupid girl, I should've known **

** I should've known **

She should've known this would happen, everyone tried to warn her but she didn't listen.

**I'm not a princess, this aint a fairytale **

** I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet **

** lead her up the stairwell**

** this aint Hollywood, this is a small town **

** I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

** now its too late for you and your white horse **

** to come around**

** Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes **

** and never really had a chance **

** my mistake, I didn't know to be in love **

** you had to fight to have the upper hand **

** I had so many dreams about you and me **

** happy endings, well now I know**

She pictures him down on his knees begging for forgiveness.

**and there you are on your knees **

** begging for forgiveness, begging for me**

** just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry**

She's sorry that she gave him her love and trust.

**cause I'm not your princess, this aint a fairytale**

** I'm gonna find someone someday**

She's already found that someone.

**who might actually treat me well**

** this is a big world, that was a small town **

** there in my rearview mirror disappearing now **

** and it's too late for you and your white horse**

** now it's too late for you and your white horse **

** to catch me now. **

Finishing the song she gathers her broken heart and considers this a lesson learned.


End file.
